The Antidote
by Demon4life2014
Summary: Riley Leroy calls Lee to come help her with a new experiment, that Lee soon learns actually resulted in a bad mishap. Will Lee be able to help Riley find an antidote for her messed up experiment? Warning: Lemon and lots of fluff.


**Greetings readers! I have returned with yet another Lee/Riley fict. For those who didn't read Indepencence Day, Riley is my own OC from a forum I'm in with a few friends! Only this time it's a M rated one so readers beware because what you are about to see, or better said read, is not for those too young or immature. Be aware, I warned you. Now, I'm going to let you all get to the fict. I do so hope you enjoy and please remember to review afterwards for me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TAS except for my OC Riley and her brother's and crazy ideas.**

* * *

Lee Clark groaned as he walked down the street through the rain. Riley Leroy, his techno girlfriend, had called him asking him to come help her with an experiment. "One time I need the car, and I cant get the damn keys." Lee muttered to himself as he noticed Riley's house and hurried up. He walked up to the door and knocked quickly.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Someone called from inside before opening the door. "Oh it's you." Josh said as he noticed it was only Lee. "Your girlfriends upstairs." Josh said as he indicated the stairs.

"You're in a bad mood." Lee commented as he closed the door.

"Kind of waiting for my date. But instead you're holding up the door." Josh said as he sat back down on the couch.

"Feel bad for your date." Lee teased before going up the stairs.

"Feel bad for you for having to deal with my sister!" Josh called after him.

Lee knocked on Riley's door as he stood at the large red-wood door with signs to keep out plastered all over it.

"Come in." Lee heard someone call from inside.

"Riley. What're you up to?" Lee asked as he opened the door, only to find the room empty. "Oh you in the bathroom?" Lee asked as he walked over to the adjoined bathroom to her large room.

"Don't come in here." Riley called through the door.

"Why would I? You'd kill me if I did." Lee stated as he went over and sat down on her big king sized canopy bed.

"You wouldn't like what you saw anyways." Riley said through the door.

"Uh I'd beg to differ on that." Lee said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Come out here. You wanted me to help with some experiment anyways." Lee said as he laid back in the bed.

"Close your eyes." Riley said as the door opened a bit.

"Why?" Lee asked as he moved up on the bed, laying against the big pillows.

"Please just close your eyes." Riley snapped through the door.

"Alright. They're closed." Lee said as he closed his eyes.

Riley quietly exited the bathroom and climbed up onto the bed.

Lee opened his eyes a bit and yelped in surprise. "Riley what the hell did you do?" Lee questioned as he noticed his now American Straffordshire Terrier girlfriend. "How'd you manage to do that to yourself?" Lee asked as he jumped up.

"My experiment went wrong." Riley said as she buried her face in the pillows.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Lee asked, still in shock that she managed such a thing.

"A new disguise gadget." Riley said as she looked up at Lee.

"Well it worked now turn back." Lee said as he sat back down.

"I cant. It exploded. That's why I'm like this." Riley said as she nodded towards her new form.

Lee's eyes widened. "Well we can go to WOOHP. They should know how to turn you back." Lee said as he frantically tried to find a gadget on her desk to turn her back.

"They won't know how to. I'm the top techno in all of WOOHP." Riley said as Lee moved over to her, pulling her close.

"Is there any thing you can think of to do?" Lee asked as she laid her head down in his lap. Lee flushed slightly from her head being in his lap and tried to control himself.

"No. I cant work when I'm like this." Riley said as her eyes rolled up to Lee.

Lee groaned and rubbed her black fur. "We'll think of something." Lee assured as Riley sat up.

"You can just go home if you want. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck watching a dog all night." Riley said as she laid down away from Lee.

Lee moved over and wrapped his arms around the small Terrier girl, pulling her close. "You're not a dog. You're the most beautiful girl I know, no matter what." Lee stated to the Brit sweetly

If it were possible, Riley would have been blushing madly at Lee's compliment before she looked up and licked his nose to show her thanks for the comment.

Lee flushed deeply before kissing her on the head. "Mmm kind of wish I could kiss you, but that'll have to do." Lee said with a teasing glint in his eye.

"I've got claws and I'm not afraid to use them, boy." Riley said as she stood up.

"You're a tiny little Terrier. Most you could do is lick me to death." Lee said confidently as he laid back with a grin.

Riley smirked evilly as she got up onto his legs, nuzzling her snout into Lee's lap.

Lee yelped and frantically tried to get away. "R...Riley stop. That's n...not funny." Lee stuttered as he flushed a deep red from her snout being in his crotch.

"What?" Riley asked with an innocent tip of her head. "You know, my senses are much stronger now. Like I can smell the sweat beading on your crotch." Riley said as she lifted a paw and put it down on his groin.

Lee groaned from the sight and her actions before trying to push her away quickly. "Stop Riley. You're a fucking tease." Lee groaned as she leaned in and her tongue flicked out at his crotch.

"No I'm not. This dog breeds in heat this time of year." Riley said as she bit down on Lee's zipper and pulled it down.

Lee quickly reached down and tried to pull his zipper back up but Riley's paw stopped him. He could feel himself getting aroused below the belt and tried hard to think of something to turn him off, and quick.

"What? You're not turned on by the thought of your beautiful girlfriend playing around with your crotch?" Riley asked as she slid her snout into the opening in his pants.

Lee groaned as he quickly tried to get her head out of his pants. "Riley your brother's right down..." Lee cut short with a yelp of pleasure as he felt her tongue slip past the opening in the front of his boxers and find his member, flushing deeper than he ever had before.

"Josh left a few minutes ago. I heard the door slam." Riley said as she gave Lee a lustful look. Riley then pulled away when she saw how much he didn't want to do anything like her current form was wanting. "I'm gonna...go downstairs." Riley said a little ashamed of her actions as she jumped off the bed and went over to her door.

"Aw shit Riley don't be upset now." Lee said as he got up, forgetting she had unzipped his pants. His pants fell so his full length sprang to life in his boxers.

Riley's eyes went wide at the view as the teen tried to hide his erection. She sheepishly went back over to the bed and hopped back up as Lee put a pillow over his lap. "Lee...I didn't know you were so...endowed." Riley said as she looked down at the pillow that covered him.

Lee blushed deeper at the look in her eyes. He then relinquished the pillow as she used her paw to push it away. "Mmm Riley don't be upset." Lee groaned as he sat up.

"I'm not." Riley said before she slid her muzzle through the big hole in the front of his boxers, sliding her tongue over the head of the hardened organ.

Lee moaned out in pleasure, fisting some of her fur in his hand. Lee could feel her licking up his pre-cum, which earned another deep moan from the teen.

Riley pulled away suddenly, feeling a sharp pain shoot through her body.

Lee sat up immediately, sensing that she was in pain. "Riley what's wrong?" Lee asked as he leaned forward to try and help her.

Riley whimpered as her pain increased.

Lee quickly picked her up, pulling her close to him. "Tell me how to help you Riley." Lee stated to the Brit.

Riley whimpered more as her fur began to recede.

"Riley, you're turning back to normal!" Lee exclaimed as he watched her begin to turn back to normal.

Riley howled out in pain as her snout vanished. A few minutes later she was back to normal.

Lee flushed furiously since Riley was now naked in the bad. He quickly pulled the covers over her with out looking. "Are you okay?" Lee asked as their eyes locked, emerald orbs locked with baby blue orbs.

"Mmm yeah. I don't know what we did but it worked." Riley said with a small smile.

Lee smiled back at her before looking down as he felt himself soften enough to pull his pants back up. He was about to but Riley's hand caught his.

"Wait, I think I know what did it." Riley said as she sat up, pulling the covers up with her to hide her chest.

"What?" Lee asked as he tried not to stare at the cleavage view he was getting.

"A certain clear fluid I licked when I was still a terrier." Riley said as she indicated Lee's lap, giving him a slight wink. "Apparently that thing can do more than just piss and knock a girl up." Riley teased with a light giggle.

Lee blushed deeper as he held a sheepish grin. "Yeah I guess." Lee said before groaning as he felt Riley's hand slip from his hand to his bulge.

"Now I think you deserve a little something for helping me turn back to normal." Riley said seductively as she slid her hand in through the hole in front of his boxers, fondling the hardening organ.

Lee groaned from her contact with his genitalia, leaning back against the pillows as his eyes glazed over with lust for the Brit. "Mmm your hands are so soft." Lee said as Riley pulled his boxers down so she could get a full view at him.

Riley blushed deeply at the sight. His stiff 9 incher was cushioned by his curly red pubic hair that surrounded the thick base and Riley couldn't help herself but lick her lips at the sight of his balls. "So well endowed for an American." Riley said with a teasing smile, though her eyes were glazed with lust as well.

"Please stop teasing me for once Riley." Lee said as he ran his index over her hand that was holding his manhood.

Riley smiled seductively up at him before she slid her hand down his shaft to his base, earning a groan of pleasure from Lee. "Mmm such big balls." Riley said as she swiped a few fingers over his testicles.

Lee grunted as he slid a hand down to swipe away his leaking pre-cum. He then leaned forward and put it to Riley's lips. "Lick." Lee commanded quietly, eyes dark with lust and his body glistening with newly beading sweat.

Riley blushed deeply before flicking her tongue out and licking up the pre-cum he had offered to her. She felt her senses bursting at the unique taste of his pre-cum. A mix of saltiness that turned to sweet after a few seconds, becoming addicting to the Brit's senses. Riley pouted as she realized there was none left on his finger for her, before looking down at his leaking manhood.

Lee groaned slightly from how quickly Riley had licked the pre-cum off his finger before noticing her eying his member. "Oh you want more?" Lee asked with a knowing grin that still held his lust.

"Yeah." Riley said a little too quickly, making Lee smirk as an idea popped into his head.

_Looks like I've got dominance for a change_ Lee pried the Brit's hand from his manhood as he sat up. "On your knees Riley." Lee ordered as he got up onto his own knees.

Riley quickly got up onto her knees as ordered, keeping the covers wrapped tightly around her body.

Lee smirked as he slid his hand under his hardened member. "You wanting this?" Lee asked with a flirty tone.

"Yes." Riley said as she whined slightly from not having contact with his genitalia anymore.

"Mmm well I cant say no to you." Lee said as he leaned forward a bit, the head of his member at level with Riley's lips. "Lick a bit then suck." Lee ordered as he put his thumb and forefinger around the base of his manhood to help direct it.

"Gladly." Riley said as she leaned forward and ran her tongue over his beading pre-cum, earning a moan from Lee in the process. She then ran her tongue down his shaft to his balls.

Lee moaned softly as he took his hand away from his member to give Riley more room to work. He slid his hand to the back of her head instead. "Mmm yeah right there Riles. Suck me now." Lee said as he leaned back against the wall of pillows, pulling Riley in between his legs to continue the treatment.

"Mmm hold on a minute." Riley said as she leaned over and reached into her night stand drawer. She pulled out a bottle from it and a small box marked Durex.

"Why do you have a box of condoms and lube in your night stand?" Lee asked as he sat up more.

"For when things get heated with Dupe. You forget he's still got your code in his systems." Riley cooed as she got back in between Lee's legs.

"Wait, you've fucked the robot?" Lee asked a little shocked, and starting to feel uncomfortable with her in his lap.

"Why does it matter?" Riley asked as she opened the bottle and a scent of cherry's flowed from it.

"Uh the fact that you fucked a robot while it was in my morphs kind of weird Riley." Lee said quietly, not wanting to scare her off due to his libido still being so high.

"I didn't fuck him, just sucked him. I wanted to be ready for you." Riley said with a shy smile as she looked down, trying to hide her deep blush.

"Oh." Lee said quietly, sort of feeling bad for saying it was weird that she sucked the robot. He then yelped in surprise as he felt a warm liquid pour over his manhood, looking down to see Riley had put some of the lube on his throbbing erection. "Mmm why's it warm?" Lee asked a little curiously as he watched Riley lay down in between his legs, wishing she would relinquish the covers so he could see her bare, beautiful body.

"It's made to keep you hard longer, and give you some pleasure before I get you." Riley cooed seductively before running her tongue across the base of his shaft, earning a groan of approval and pleasure from Lee. "Mmm cherry's taste good on you." Riley cooed before licking his balls.

Lee groaned loudly as she slid her tongue up his shaft to the head of his member. "You gonna suck me now?" Lee asked as Riley looked up at him, eyes still glazed with lust, but love for him was obvious in her eyes as well.

"Yeah." Riley said before taking the head of his manhood and kissing it. She then slid him into her mouth, earning an almost howl of pleasure from Lee from the new sensation.

"Oh hell yeah. Right there Riley." Lee urged through his groans of pleasure as he held a hand to the back of her head to help direct her to his most sensitive spots. Lee felt the urge to thrust into her warm mouth but held back, not wanting to hurt his girlfriend.

Riley began to hum around his dick, sending much more pleasure through the teens groin. "You're liking that?" Riley asked as she pulled her lips away for a moment.

"Fuck yeah. Keep going Riley." Lee said through his panting as she slid his manhood back into her mouth. He accidentally thrust into her as she sucked him again, earning a groan from Riley. "Sorry." Lee muttered as he rubbed the back of her head.

Riley began to speed suck him as punishment, earning a howl from Lee from the sudden burst in speed. She pinned his hips down so he couldn't accidentally thrust into her mouth again as she took his whole 9 incher, burying her nose in the red cushion at the base of his throbbing erection.

"Oh fuck." Lee groaned as she began to deep throat him slowly, agonizing the horny teen. "Speed up Riley." Lee said as he gently pushed more of his member into her mouth.

Riley nipped at his foreskin gently as she slid his woody out of her mouth. "You're so thick." Riley purred as her tongue flicked out again, getting the head of his member. "I want you to come in my mouth. Let me taste your cum baby." Riley cooed as their eyes locked.

"Gladly." Lee said through his panting.

"It's your turn to deliver boy. I'll put my mouth around your little buddy, and you get to thrust." Riley said before taking him back into her mouth, humming around his cock to send pleasure through him faster.

Lee moaned out from the humming before he began to gently thrust into her mouth, loving the feel. He kept at that for a few minutes until he felt a familiar warmth pooling in his groin. "I'm about to cum Riley." Lee warned through his moaning. He then gave a few more quick thrusts before howling out as he came, emptying his seed into her mouth.

Riley moaned around his cock as his warm cum slid down her throat, the rest filling her mouth up. _There's so much_ Riley thought as she tried to swallow it all down. He finally finished and pulled his weeping member from the Brit's mouth, but not before she licked the head of his cock clean.

"God Riley." Lee said as he fell back into the pillow's, panting heavily. "That robot's lucky that he get's that when ever he wants." Lee stated as Riley crawled up and laid beside him.

"You're lucky that you got that. You're bigger than Dupe is though. And you actually shoot sperm out, not some random thing I put in him." Riley said as their eyes locked.

"Well for my first blow job, I'd have to say it was amazing." Lee said with a smile before he felt Riley tugging at his shirt. "Oh you're wanting more?" Lee asked with a flirty tone.

"I want to see your muscular body." Riley said as she looked down at his softening manhood. "Compared to your love muscle though, it's not as good." Riley said with a teasing smile.

"Oh so you agree that I do have muscles now?" Lee asked as he pulled his shirt off and flexed his muscles.

"Mmm you've always had muscles, especially that large love muscle down there." Riley said as she indicated his crotch.

"Well thank you." Lee said with a grin before he got a good view at the Brit's cleavage again.

Riley noticed his staring and smiled seductively. "Oh you're wanting to see these now?" Riley asked as she put a hand to her chest.

"You've seen me completely naked, my turn." Lee said with a low sigh as he looked up at her eyes.

"Alright." Riley said before lowering her covers to reveal her C-cups to Lee.

Lee's eyes widened at the sight of her bare breast and his manhood immediately sprang back to life. "God." Lee muttered under his breath.

"You like what you see?" Riley asked seductively as she lifted one of her breasts and let it drop to bounce for him.

Lee groaned as he instinctively bucked his hips slightly, his libido extremely high again. He tried as hard as he could to resist reaching over and groping his girlfriends large breasts.

"Mmm I'm taking that as a yes." Riley said as she crawled up onto Lee's lap and straddled him. "You know, I'm glad I'm back to normal again. Because now I get to do this." Riley said before leaning in and pressing her lips to Lee's.

Lee blinked, a little shocked at first from the kiss since he was expecting something else, before kissing back urgently as his hands trailed up to her hips. "God you're so gorgeous." Lee said as they parted for a breath.

"You're so hot." Riley answered back as she took his hands and lead them to her breasts. "I know you were wanting to play with these, so go ahead." Riley urged as she crawled off his lap and laid back down beside him.

Lee sat up, licking his lips slightly, as he crawled up onto Riley so he was in between her legs. He then leaned down and kissed her as his hand went to her left cup, groping it lightly.

"Oh Lee. You're so gentle." Riley cooed as he went to nibbling on her neck. She snaked her arm down and gently took hold of his erect dick, earning a groan of pleasure from Lee as he hastened his kneading of her breast.

"Mmm you gonna stroke me off now?" Lee asked as he looked down at her hand that was around his member.

"Unless you want to just get to what I know you want." Riley whispered knowingly into Lee's ear, causing him to flush deeply.

"And what would that be Riley?" Lee asked calmly as he looked back into her green eyes.

"Intercourse, sex, making love, baby making, what ever the hell you see it as. You and I both knew it was going to lead there anyways." Riley said with a knowing wink that she could have sworn made Lee go slightly harder.

"You got a condom that'll fit me? I don't wanna knock you up Riles." Lee said as he moved off of her.

"Yeah they're in the nightstand or you can check that box I pulled out already. Although I'd prefer with out a condom." Riley said as she nuzzled Lee's neck gently.

"Yeah nice try." Lee said as he reached over and plucked the box from the nightstand and opened it to pull one of the tightly wrapped condoms out.

Riley kept her hand around his member, stroking gently at his rod to keep him hard and ready. She smiled seductively at Lee as he moaned lightly from the feeling of it. "That condom big enough for you?" Riley asked as she moved her hand from his shaft and began to caress his balls.

"It's about two inches short babe. Got any bigger ones?" Lee asked as he put the box back on the nightstand.

"Might. You can check the drawer, or we can just go bareback." Riley said with a seductive smile.

Lee reached into the drawer and pulled out another box to see if those ones would fit. "Riley, I'm sixteen. Not exactly ready to have a child yet." Lee said as he found a condom that would fit him but barely.

"I'm on the pill though." Riley assured as she pulled her hand away from his genitals.

"Riley, do you want to help me put this on?" Lee asked as he held up the open condom. He looked down at his erection, having realized her hand was gone from it.

Riley leaned over and took the condom with one hand and with the other she held the base of his dick. She put the condom to the tip of his dick before she began to roll the thin barrier down his shaft, earning a groan from Lee in the process. _Hmm he's too thick for it. It'll slip off him easily. _"Alright it's on sexy man." Riley said as she crawled under the covers, beckoning Lee to follow her under.

Lee licked his lips gently before following her under to begin. He got on top of Riley and she connected their lips in a passionate, but hot and needy kiss. "You sure you want this?" Lee asked as they parted, their eyes still locked.

"Yes. Make me your women Lee." Riley cooed as she traced the underside of his member.

Lee groaned from her finger on his penis before looking down at her womanhood, getting his first real glimpse at it. He noticed how she had a patch of hair just above her entrance that looked like she had recently trimmed. He then noticed the little tattoo above her pubic hair. "Riley Leroy, is that a tattoo?" Lee asked teasingly as he moved down to examine.

"Yes it is now fuck me." Riley whined as he stopped as he reached her tattoo.

"I had no idea you were so sexual Riles." Lee teased as he looked at the very well done tattoo of a cherry beading with water and the words '_Lucky you, now pop it'_ below the cherry.

"Listen to the words and do the deed Lee. You're being a tease now." Riley whined as she began to squirm now.

Lee smirked up at her before his tongue flicked out at her opening, earning a howl from the squirming Brit. "So I'm gonna be the first to pop your cherry?" Lee asked seductively as he moved back up to be at eye level with her.

"If you don't count toys or my anything like that." Riley stated which earned a light blush from Lee. "Make love to me, boy. I wanna feel your cock pumping in and out of me." Riley cooed into his ear dirtily, letting all her pent up dirty talk out finally.

Lee groaned softly before positioning himself between her legs. "Mmm you're so wet down there already. Glad to see I've got that affect on you." Lee said with a seductive smile at his girlfriend.

"Glad to see I have that affect on you." Riley said as she indicated his hardened length that was barely covered with the condom now.

"You ready?" Lee asked as he put the head of his dick to Riley's opening.

"Yeah. Make me yours." Riley cooed to Lee. "I want you to make me scream your name." Riley said as her eyes darkened more with lust and want for Lee.

Lee licked his lips gently. "Well I'll do that." Lee said before thrusting in, earning a howl of pleasure from Riley and moaning himself from the feeling. "Nrrg such a tight fit." Lee groaned as he held his member in place to wait for Riley to adjust to him.

"Mmm you're much bigger than the fucking robot." Riley whined as she bit her lower lip. After a few moments she wrapped her legs around Lee's hips. "You can go now." Riley cooed into his ear.

Lee nodded before he began to thrust into her gently, moaning from how tight the fit was. "Mmm I feel like I'm fucking an ocean." Lee groaned as he pressed his forehead to Riley's.

Riley was moaning loudly from his actions as she held onto him tightly. "Mmm go faster Lee." Riley moaned as Lee bit her neck gently, trying to leave his mark on her so everyone would know she was taken now.

"Gladly." Lee grunted as he began to speed up. He pulled out fully, inadvertently pulling his condom off as well, before thrusting back in quickly, howling in pleasure since he found it to be much greater now.

"Lee!" Riley howled out as he hurried his pace up quickly.

"Mmm Riley." Lee groaned through his moaning from the sensation of connecting with Riley in a way which no one else ever would. In a way, which he had been hoping for since the day he met her. The constant put downs, taunting, and bickering between the two, finally transformed into something else. Finally transforming into the love they'd shared for each other for so long.

Riley chanted Lee's name loudly with each thrust he gave into her. "So...big!" Riley moaned between his thrusts into her.

"Feels...so good. God Riley!" Lee howled as he sped up to go as fast as he could. He leaned down and connected his lips with Riley's in a hot, needy kiss that showed how horny he was at the moment.

Riley whined into the kiss as she kissed back quickly, beginning to try to thrust with Lee. "Lee!" Riley cried out suddenly at one hard thrust he gave into her.

Lee smirked at her, knowing he had found her G-spot finally and focusing all his thrusts into that spot. "I want you to scream my name Riley." Lee groaned through his pants of pleasure.

"Fuck me! Harder, faster anything Lee! I want to feel you erupt inside me!" Riley cried out as he continued to abuse her G-spot with his thrusting.

Lee groaned as he felt that familiar warmth pooling yet again in the base of his groin. He also felt Riley's inner walls clasping tighter around his pulsing cock. "Mmm Riley I'm gonna cum here soon." Lee warned as his thrusts turned frantic, wanting to hear Riley scream his name as he made her cum.

"Do it! Fill me to the brim, inject me with your seed, anything Lee!" Riley whined through her moaning. Her eyes then widened as he hit her spot again. "LEE!" Riley screamed as loud as she could as she came, pushing the male over the edge as well.

"Mmm Riley!" Lee bellowed as he unleashed streams of his hot man seed into the Brit, filling her to the brim as she wanted and more. He continued to ride out their orgasms until he had finished cumming, collapsing forward onto Riley.

Riley connected their lips once more in a satisfied kiss that both their needs had been taken care of. "Mmm you sex god." Riley cooed quietly to Lee.

Lee smiled before pushing himself off her gently and pulling his softening member from her womanhood with a soft squelch at the fixed juices. It was then that Lee realized that mid coitus he had lost his condom. He ignored it as he laid down beside Riley with a low sigh as he hit the soft mattress.

Riley snuggled up to him quickly, putting her head on his sweaty chest as he wrapped an arm around her. "Mmm I am so glad I asked you to come help me with my experiment." Riley whispered quietly as she felt sleep tugging at her eyes but held it back a bit.

"Definitely." Lee said through his light panting as he rubbed her back gently.

"Mmm you really are a sex god you know." Riley purred as she watched Lee lean over and turn off the light on her nightstand.

"Well, then you're my sex goddess Riley." Lee said with a warm smile at her as he pulled her closer. "I love you Riley." Lee whispered sweetly to the Brit.

"I love you too Lee. Je vous aime." Riley cooed with a thick French accent. "Hmm, I think I'm gonna be needing more of that antidote soon." Riley said as she looked down at Lee's crotch.

Lee chuckled lightly. "Well when ever you want it, come to me. Not the robot. I'll be more than willing to give you your antidote." Lee said before pecking her on the lips.

"Mmm can I have my antidote one more time?" Riley asked sweetly as her hand went down and rested on his pubic cushion.

Lee chuckled lightly. "I'll give you more tomorrow. Now it's bed time. Good night Riley." Lee said before kissing her once more.

"Good night Lee." Riley cooed back as she nuzzled his neck gently.

Lee smiled before sighing lightly and settling in to sleep, ecstatic that he had finally connected with Riley in a way that he had been wanting to for so long. He felt Riley's hand move up from his pubic line and to his stomach and moved his free one to take that one. _I'm helping her with her experiments when ever I get the chance from now on._

_

* * *

_

**Aww a nice sweet ending. I love giving such a twist to what was supposed to be just a simply 'experiment'. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I love writing these little Lee/Riley ficts. Anyways, thanks again for reading yall and please do me a favor and hit that review button for me. I really want to get a few reviews from yall so I know how I did on this one. Thanks again lovely readers!**


End file.
